


Blow

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drug Use, F/M, Fan Art, Flirting, M/M, NO CAPES, Teasing, foster brothers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 17 year-old Jason Todd was visiting his best friend at his university. Enter Dick Grayson, campus mischief-maker and flirt.





	Blow

Roy led his best friend over to a cropping of large rocks around the back of the dining hall building. 

Jason was 17 years old, and two months away from finishing his junior year of high school. Roy had convinced Jason’s foster Dad, Bruce, to let him stay in his dorm for a few days. He promised to be a good influence and that the main reason for the stay was to see if Jason might be interested in applying at Jump University. Bruce begrudgingly agreed, and here they were now.

“Roy!” Jason flinched as a tiny, black-haired woman launched herself into his friend’s arms. She pulled the red-head into a tongue-kiss that was border-line pornographic. Jason wrinkled his nose, at the smell as much as the display. The girl reeked of pot, as well as something else. Something harsher and more chemical.

Roy stepped back a little and cleared his throat. “Jason, this is Jade. My girlfriend.” Something about the way he said the word made Jason think that perhaps that wasn’t the word that he would choose if the woman wasn’t around. Or maybe he was just embarrassed. He knew what happened to Jason’s mom. He knew how his best friend felt about drugs. “Jade, this is my friend Jason.” 

Jason’s arm wrapped around Roy, protectively. 

“He’s cute.” She jutted her chin in the teen’s direction, indicating she was addressing him now. “Wanna party?” It sounded like she was talking about drugs, but with the way she waggled her eyebrows, Jason wasn’t so sure, and apparently Roy wasn’t either, because he blushed and snapped at her.

“Jesus, Jade he’s seventeen. And my best friend.”

Also I’m gay, Jason’s mind supplied, but he was thankful Roy didn’t divulge that bit of information. He had a feeling it would do little to deter his ‘girlfriend’s train of thought. 

Jason sat on one of the large rocks. Roy sat on another, and much to his annoyance, Jade settled into his lap. The three of them bullshitted for a while, talking and laughing. The topic turned to tattoos, something of which Roy had a lot of. Jason’s only ink was a simple black script reading ‘John 11:1–44’ 

“I’m not religious or anything,” he defended, “it just has... personal meaning.” He did nothing to elaborate any further. 

Jade was next. She showed off the purple striped cat on her arm. Jason tried not to stare at the bruised holes below it. 

Jason was so close to just hauling Roy away by the ears and demanding to know what he was thinking with this girl, when they were interrupted. A group of older students, (maybe college juniors or seniors?) walked by. There was a man with black hair, surrounded by three objectively beautiful women. They were looking over at Jason, whispering and giggling. The tallest woman, dressed in purple with tan skin and sweeping red hair, elbowed the man and said something in his ear that made him stop, then smile and shrug.  
That smile made the blood rush into Jason’s ears. He knew that smile. Knew those eyes. 

 

Then, unbelievably, the godly man walked right up to Jason, and freaking sat down in his lap. He just sat down, right there on Jason Todd’s black jean covered lap. 

He unscrewed the cap of the tiny bottle that Jason didn’t even realize the man had until now, and raised something to his lips. Was the man seriously blowing bubbles right now? 

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2cwr66s)

Sure enough, those piercing blue eyes locked with Jason’s teal ones, and his plush lips formed an ‘O’ shape. A steady stream of air set offs flurry of bubbles that were carried off in the late March breeze.

Jason thought he’d die when those plush lips touched his ear. The stranger’s breath was hot, and when spoke, his voice was barely a murmur. “You blow me away.”

The man got up way too soon and yet not soon enough. He shot Jason a wink, and sauntered off with his Posse of Tall and Intimidating Women not far behind him. 

 

Jason just stared, slack-jawed as the man walked away. “Did that just happen?”

Beside him, Roy was cackling. “That’s Dick Grayson for you. Campus clown and flirt. A deadly combination, if you ask me.”

“Do you know who that just was?” 

Jade twittered. “And I thought I was the high one. Roy literally just told you that was Dick Grayson.” 

Roy wiped away a tear of joy. This was just too good. 

Jade snapped her fingers in front of Jay. It did nothing to clear the dazed look on the teen’s face. “Dude, I think he’s broken.” Jade laughed. “I think Dick broke Jay. Ha ha get it?” 

“Shut up, Jade.” His girlfriend was hot, but she could be so embarrassing when she was stoned. Besides, Roy was seriously starting to question if Jason was really okay or not. 

Finally, Jadon broke his silence. “I’m pretty was my brother.” 

Even Jade was quiet at that. 

“I’m pretty sure that’s the guy Bruce fostered before me. The freaking golden child himself.” 

‘Pretty sure’ nothing. Jason never met the man who Bruce seemed to simultaneously put on a pedestal and hate, but he’d seen his pictures enough. He was older, and even more beautiful in person. Jason’s jaw rearranged itself into a smirk. “Campus flirt, huh?” 

He could work with that. 

 


End file.
